Dragons Breath, Pheonix Tears
by Lexi0Black
Summary: Hermione and Ginny travel to to stop many 100s of deaths from happening. Faced with a friendly face hiding a truely evil being, distrust from the ones that they love, finding out that they should have grown up in the 1970-80s with a brother, and new magicks. What have they gotten themselves into? HG/SB;GW/RL;LE/JP Rating for violence
1. Blood Shed and Blackness

**A/N:::::**

**Me: Hey all this is my harry potter story.**

**Ginny: You mean ours. It's our Harry Potter Story**

**Hermione: Gin, WE are just characters. We're not writing this story.**

**Ginny: Can't a girl hope.**

**Me: Anyway's. Now I know that in J. K.'s universe the Harry Potter crew is in 1990's, I Think.**

**Hermione: Great this story's auther doesn't even know what year we live in. (Hump)**

**Me: (Gurr) In my story Harry and his friends are seventh years in 2009. When Hermione and Ginny go back in time they will be in 1987 (confusing I know). Well now onto...**

**Ginny: By the way I'm gonna be WAY OC.**

**Hermione: Me, Too.**

**Me: Shut up I'm gonna scream if you don't.**

**Ginny: (Looking at me strange) Well fine then good day.**

**Hermione: Fine I just won't grace you with my presence. (both leave)**

**Me: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Now onto (looking around for interuptions) the Disclaimer. I do Not own harry potter or any of the characters you reconise. Miss J.K. does. I will not be putting this on any of the other chapters. **

***H*O*G*W*A*R*TS* *G*R*O*U*N*D*S* *2*0*0*9***

"Ron! Ron! RON! NO! You said we'd end this together!"

"Harry, we have to go! There's nothing we can do! Let's Go!" screamed Hermione over all the blasts and booms of spells and curses. Both her and Ginny started to run towards hogwarts.

"O... OH... Okay. Okay let's go." cried Harry. He ran after Hermione and Ginny while dodging spells.

***G*R*E*A*T* *H*A*L*L***

"HARRY POTTER! ALL THOSE YOU USED TO LOVE ARE DEAD! SURENDER YOURSELF AND I WILL SPARE YOUR PRECIOUS BLOOD TRAITER AND MUDBLOOD.I WILL GRAIOUSLY ALLOW YOU TO WANDER THE GROUND TO FIND ANY WEAKLINGS THAT ARE ALIVE. YOU HAVE 2 HOURS UNTIL I COME TO FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO THERE WILL BE _NO _SURVIVIORS." Voldemort's voice boomed throughout the empty greathall.

"Harry you can't go." said Hermione, "Its suicidal."

"'Mione if I don't go all those that died will have died in vain. You can't ask that of me. Remember I have a "Saving people thing". And if Tom wins then so many other people will die. I have to end this." said Harry. With that he turned and headed towards the forest.

Hermione and Ginny collapsed into each others arms knowing this would be the last time they saw their Surrogate brother again.

***T*H*E* *F*O*R*E*S*T***

As Harry walked, he pulled out the snitch Dumbledore gave to him. Hermione, R... his best mate, and he had already figures out to open to snitch he had to press it to his lips but it still wouldn't open. Harry read the words that always appear "I OPEN AT THE CLOSE". As he walked through the forest, the meaning of those words hit him like a boulder. Harry pressed the snitch to his lips and whispered "I am going, ready, and willing to die." The snitch opened and out fell a small, smooth, riverbed stone. 'The resurrection stone' thought Hary. Thrice the stone was turned over in his hand. Wisps of Ghostly Smoke rose out of it. Suddenly he relised that it wasn't smoke but figures. " Mom," the red-head smiled at Harry, "Dad," his look-alike he knew to be his Dad sadly nodded at him, " Sirius," Harry started to cry, " R... Ron. I'm So Sorry I didn't want any of you to die.I... I..."

"You didn't know, You couldn't stop our deaths, my Son." James said.

"Pup, Riddle sent an image to you that he Knew you couldn't ignore. I would have done the same if it was your father or you." said Sirius.

"Yeah Har, and Rookwood cast the AK Curse at me and I was too slow." Ron told Harry.

"Harry, My Dear Son, go and finish off Riddle for us." Lily cried.

"Does dieing hurt?" asked Harry like the little boy he never got to be.

"No it's quicker than falling asleep." said Sirius.

"Stay with me."

"Till the End." Harry let the stone fall, and with it the Spirits disapeared. Harry walked to his Death and Riddle.

***O*U*T*S*I*D*E* *T*H*E* *G*R*E*A*T* *H*A*L*L***

The doors to the great hall opened slowly. Ginny and Hermione looked up quickly thinking there was a death eater. But they only saw a bloody man dragging himself through the doors clutching onto something small.

"REMUS!" screamed Ginny. Her and Hermione ran towards him, ignoring the blood, they grabbed him to hawl him off the floor where he had fallen weak from blood loss.

"Mi... Gin..." he gasped through the pain.

"Remy. What Happened?" Cried Ginny.

"I... Fi... nished.. Greyback... Silver... Knife..." gurgled Remus. Ginny and Hermione looked down and saw a dagger handle protruding out of his chest. Hermione's and Ginny's faces were hororstricken. Ginny grabbed her wand and conjured a warm towel and started to wipe the blood of Remus' face. Hermione had started to get up to get some medical supplies when Remus grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't. You Can't Help. It's Too Late." he said painfully. Ginny just continued to hold his other clenctched fist and clean the blood off, while Hemione sat beside them." Take these special turners, go back 20 years, and save them," he looked at Ginny with he pain-filled golden eyes. "please." Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and nodded. They turned as one and accepted the time turners from Remus. Hermione got up to get some water for Remus. While she was gone, Ginny and Remus spoke.

Biting her lip, "Were we there before?"

"Yes" he replied shakily.

"Remy" "Gin" they said together. Ginny nodded for Remus to go first.

"Gin, if I tell you this, you can not let it affect the way your relationships with the others of the time form. I don't care if you act differently around me but don't let it effect others or you mission to save them." Ginny nodded her consent. " I..." Remus gasped in pain and his eyes slowly shut but not before he whispered his final thought to Ginny, "I love you, always have, always will."

"Remus. REMUS! NO! No. Please, please." she sceamed. "Please I love you, too." she whisped brokenly.

Hermione came up and wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Gin we have to go Harry lost, they're coming. We have to go now."

"But his body?"

"Step back and I'll move him to a safe place." Ginny stepped back and Hermione levitated him to a secret alcolve. "Goodbye Remus, We'll make you proud."

"Bye Remy See you soon."

"Gin. Remember, when we use these, our time will be erased. We Can Change The Timeline As We Know It. Do you still want to do this?" asked Hermione quickly.

"Yes." A boom sounded through the hall as Voldemort and his Death Eaters gained entry.

"Well Looky here My Faithfulls. We have stumbled apon a Mudblood and a Blood Traitor. Must be our lucky night." said Voldemort laughing. Ginny and Hermione quickly activated the time turners. The last thing they saw was Voldemort roaring before everything went black.

**A/N**

He He Sorry bout the cliff hanger. Anyways Hope you all enjoyed it.  
Bye for now,  
Alexis Black


	2. Clodpoll, Prat, and Morgana Le Fey?

**Me: Hey All Its me Lexi. Anyways this is chapter 2 of my story Dragon Breathe, Pheonix Tears. Sorry for the long wait between updates. I just started HS and I have had soccer practice right after school until 5 and then I have had tons of homework on weekdays and on saterdays I had games and sundays I'm normally not aloud to get on the computer. Now onto the A/N. **

**Ginny: Hello Everyone!**

**Hermione: Hiya!**

**Me: Great you two are back.**

**Sirius: HEY you forgot about me.**

**Me: SIRIUS! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YET! ALL THE READERS THINK YOUR DEAD! oops**

**Sirius: Well. No need to bite my head off.**

**Me: Oh well sorry, I forgot you had a fagile ego.**

**Ginny: Hey no need to be so mean. and anyways you c ould have brushed off him being here as a ghost but nooo you had to go and say that.**

**Hermione: Siri, Gin, let's go.(All three leave)**

**Me: What ever. Readers just use this as a hint, this story is a timetravel story so he could very well be alive or dead. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Oh one more thing I forgot last chapter. Please, Please Review and NO FLAMES. I will... IGNORE and Read your Stories and Flame you just because, so remember no flames. Now onto the story.**

***L*A*S*T* *C*H*A*P*T*E*R***

"Gin. Remember, when we use these, our time will be erased. We Can Change The Timeline As We Know It. Do you still want to do this?" asked Hermione quickly.

"Yes." A boom sounded through the hall as Voldemort and his Death Eaters gained entry.

"Well Looky here My Faithfulls. We have stumbled upon a Mudblood and a Blood Traitor. Must be our lucky night." said Voldemort laughing. Ginny and Hermione quickly activated the time turners. The last thing they saw was Voldemort roaring before everything went black.

***U*N*K*N*O*W*N* *L*O*C*A*T*I*O*N***

"Ugh, Gin You Ok? Gin? Ginny!?" panicked Hermione.

"um I think I am, I mean I feel as if I am but…" started Ginny.

"But what?" asked Hermione growing concerned.

"I think I'm seeing things." Said Ginny after a moments pause.

" What? Why would you say that?" said a confused Hermione.

"Because I think I'm seeing Harry's Parents, Remus, and Sirius." Hermione spun around to face the direction Ginny was looking. There they were, four people that were supposed to be dead.

"But… Wha…" stuttered Hermione.

"Neither of you are seeing things" a deep, gentle voice said behind them.

The two girls screamed curses as they turned to the voice behind them. They heard an "eep" coming from the voice, which belong to a man with sandy-blonde hair that came to his chin and was on the floor from dropping to get out of the way. A women with beautiful dark brown hair that came to her waist stood just to the side of the man with an amused look on her face. On the man's other side was a man who had shaggy brown hair and was fighting to keep his laughter in.

"Well done, well done indeed, milady's" said the laughing man.

Hermione still being wary asked "and who the hell are you?"

The women with a kind smile said "I am Gwenivere, though most people call me Gwen. The man you just shot curses at is my courter Arthur. And the man who is still laughing," here she shot a look at said man, "is Myrddin Emrys though you may have heard of him as…"

Hermione and Ginny sighed with broken hearts "Merlin"

"yes milady's. I am Merlin, might as I acquire as to the names of the beautiful fair maidens?" asked Merlin with a sweeping bow.

"Shut up Clodpoll before you make a bigger idiot of yourself." Said Arthur.

"Oh of course your royal Pratness. At least I am not not the 'Prince' on the ground." Sneered Merlin.

"Ugh stupid idiotic little boys." sighed an unknown female voice said from behind them. Hermione and Ginny jumped alittle startled.

"OH! sorry didn't mean to startle you. One moment..." she readed over to the two still arguing men and smacked them upside the head. The two men looked up at her and muttered a sorry before she turned back to the two girls and alive and young James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin that had come up to the little group. "My name is..."

She was interuped by Lily Evans "Morgana Le Fey"

**A/N**

Ha Ha sorry 'bout the short chapter and cliff hanger but I kinda have writers block but don't worry I'll be back to writing soon and I'll try to post quicker updates. Anyways hope you all enjoyed it.

Bye for now,

Alexis Black


End file.
